


Lane's Epilogue

by Little_Crickett



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Lane didn't get enough love, SO MUCH FLUFF, She deserves more, a year in the life, gilmore revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Crickett/pseuds/Little_Crickett
Summary: Taking place in early Fall of the revival this little piece of fluff is how I imagine Lane manages her life as a mom, rocker, and antique saleswoman in Stars Hollow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I enjoyed the revival Lane and Zack and their boys got the short end of the stick. I wasn't happy with how vaguely their lives were depicted so I went ahead and created my own version. I hope it's satisfying!

“Boys!” Lane Kim called into her home, her arms weighed down with grocery bags. “All hands on deck.” 

 

From down the hall she heard two sets of pre-teen feet stomping towards her. Each boy took a bag and a kiss on the cheek. The trio walked into the kitchen and began stocking the cabinets. 

 

“K, did you do your laundry?” Lane asked, tossing her son a bag of chips. 

 

“Yes, mama.” The exasperated boy sighed with a dramatic eye roll. 

 

“Stevie, is the bathroom clean?” Lane prompted. 

 

“Cleaner than it was…” Steve hesitated as he shoved milk into the fridge. 

 

“Do I need to go look at it?” Lane raised a stern eyebrow. 

 

“Not yet!” Steve dashed down the hall and slammed the bathroom door behind him. 

 

“Go help your brother.” Lane said with a bemused smile. 

 

“Then we can go to the park with Jake and Zander?” Kwan asked.

 

“Then you can go to the park.” Lane confirmed and handed Kwan a sponge before he went to the bathroom. 

 

The tired young mother had just gotten off a shorter shift at Kim’s Antiques, dashed to the store, came home to disgruntled twins, and was now cleaning up the living area before band practice that night. The sink was full of dishes but she opted to fold a basket of laundry instead. After the chore-ridden boys had vacated the house, Lane broke out her Secret Quiet Time Chocolate and plopped down on the couch. Five minutes into a Behind the Music rerun her phone blipped with a notification. 

 

**Rory: God damn. I’m so freaking nervous. Just finished the first three chapters of my book. Sent it to Jess and am waiting on feedback...**

 

Lane rolled her eyes and bit into her Twix. 

 

**Lane: When can I read it? And are you and Jess a thing again?**

 

**Rory: No! More of a mentor/mentee thing. You can read it when I’m back in the Hollow.**

 

**Lane: Mentor Mentee? Sounds dirty. ;P Let me know whenever you’re back. We can do dinner?**

 

At that moment Zack came in from work three hours early. He dropped his keys on the table and sunk into the couch beside his wife. 

 

“Shit, Zack. Do you still have a job?” Lane half joked as he took a bite of her candy. 

 

“Jeez, babe. Yeah. The store was dead empty so I left early. Boss privages.” Zack groaned happily as he loosened his tie. “Where are the demons?” 

 

“Our sons?” Lane laughed. “At the park is where they told me.”

 

“So, probably somewhere else?” 

 

“Probably somewhere else.” Lane agreed and reached up to run her hand through her husband’s graying hair. “Still...we are alone until the street lamps come on.” 

 

“Oh, naughty Mrs. Kim.” Zack laughed as he leaned her back on the couch.

 

“Gross, don’t call me that.” Lane laughed as Zack kissed her. 

 

“Shoulda taken my name when you had the chance.” 

 

“My bad, Mr. Van Gerbig.” Lane purred before four pre-teens burst into the house gagging and ordering the adults to get a room. Apparently playing Minecraft in the basement was better than hitting each other with sticks at the park.

 

Zack and Lane had been married a little more than ten years. After returning from his tour shortly after the twins’ birth, Zack swore he would never leave for that long again. Hep Alien went on tour a few times in the greater NorthEast region of the country when the twins were young. The summer before Kwan and Steve started Kindergarten they toured the United States like a Rock n Roll family vacation.

 

But after school started Zack and Lane came face to face with the reality of being rock star parents...it wasn’t going to work for the long haul. Stars Hollow was their home base and where their kids would grow up. Nowadays Lane worked at the antique store and Zack was upper management at his dad’s automotive store.  

 

Uncle Brian and Uncle Gil came over once a week for band practice. They took turns teaching Kwan and Steve drums, bass, guitar, and the ins and outs of instrument care and tech. Hep Alien played local bars for fun but they were grown ups now. Brian was married with a small daughter. Gil’s kids were angsty teenagers and his wife was always dragging him to couple’s events such as cooking class or painting nights to keep the spark alive. Zack and Lane had jobs, two sets of homework, mountains of laundry, and never ending pleas for a fish/hamster/cat/dog. Life just got in the way of other things, like being a rockstar. 

 

But the pair always looked forward to Friday night when their friends would come over. They would jam, toss back a few beers, and talk about the good old days. 

 

“Do you ever wish it had gone differently?” Zack asked as he and Lane were crawling into bed that night. Brian and Gil had left an hour ago to their respective families. Kwan and Steve were having a sleepover with friends. Zack tossed unnecessary pillows to the floor. Lane crawled under the comforter and yawned widely. Lacy panties were traded for over sized paint stained t-shirts. Taut stomach muscles were replaced by dad-bod. Lane pulled her hair down from its messy bun and snuggled into Zack as he laid beside her. 

 

“What do you mean?” Lane grabbed the TV remote and switched on the news. 

 

“I heard you talking to Rory on the porch earlier.” Zack to the remote from her and changed the channel to a Rick and Morty episode. “She’s going back to glamourous London or New York. She’s travelling the world. Independent, unattached, probably has never cleaned up another human’s vomit twice in one day. Do you ever wish we hadn’t gotten married so young or knocked up right away?”

 

“Nah. Her life has been constantly falling apart since she graduated Yale. I love the girl, but she’s exhausting. Never has a home. Always in a romantic fling. She’s my sister for all meaning of the world, but she’s always in crisis mode. I couldn’t do it.” Lane felt bad about voicing these thoughts outloud. A pang of guilt stabbed her heart.  

 

“Harsh.” Zack laughed. “Sometimes I miss it.” 

 

“Miss what?” Lane asked. 

 

“Being 22. Touring the country. Staying up until 4am and sleeping until three that afternoon. Rocking with my sexy lady. Oh, wait. That part hasn’t changed.” Zack teased and kissed his wife’s cheek. 

 

“Nice save.” Lane scoffed. “I love our life, Zack. Steve and Kwan are my whole world. Sure, it would have been nice to wait another year or five to have them. But then they wouldn’t be Steve and Kwan. Our intelligent, kind, funny, irritating, infuriating, dumb boys.” 

 

“My thoughts exactly.” Zack yawned. “Where is Rory headed tonight?” 

 

“I guess back to London. Or Hartford. Or New York. Wherever she is I hope she’s happy.” Lane shrugged. “I miss her a lot.” 

 

“I know, babe. So, when are you gonna tell her?” Zack looked at his wife and put a protective hand on her stomach.

 

“I dunno. She has a lot going on right now. I’ll tell her when she comes back to town. It’s face to face news.” Lane smiled contently. 

 

It wasn’t a perfect life or a peaceful life but it was their life. Messy, loud, exhausting, and completely self made.  


End file.
